Courtney
Coverage thumb|left|225px|Courtney begs Duncan to sing.In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Courtney is the first person to step out of the bus and to be introduced by Chris. After she notices Gwen and Duncan grinning at each other, when Duncan cracks a joke about Heather's hair, she looks at Duncan disapprovingly. Once Chris introduces the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, Courtney states that she'd like to express her concerns about its safety due to it falling apart, but Chris assures her that it's perfectly safe. During the Come Fly With Us musical number, Courtney is arguably the happiest while performing since she loves to sing. She leads the others and sings that she's always wanted to sing on TV. When Duncan doesn't sing, Courtney ultimately gets him to do it by pleading to him. In the "Pyramid Over Under" challenge, Courtney pairs up with Duncan at the start. She prepares a belay for her and Duncan, stating that rock climbing was the team-building challenge when she was a CIT, and that her "superior belay skills" will assure victory for the two of them. However, after Duncan sees Gwen having trouble scaling the pyramid by herself, Duncan tries to get Courtney to invite her into the team (which Courtney reluctantly agrees to, citing that a "three-person belay is stronger"). While climbing the pyramid, Courtney comments on Gwen's "appalling" form of rock climbing, which Gwen sarcastically thanks her for noticing. The two girls bicker the entire time while climbing, much to Duncan's annoyance. Once the trio gets to the top of the pyramid, Gwen and Courtney get into another argument over whether they should untie themselves or not. After Chris shouts at them that the three of them have to sing a reprise of their earlier musical number due to not finishing in time, Duncan snaps and angrily rushes down the pyramid, dragging Courtney and Gwen down with him. When Duncan quits, Courtney gasps in shock, disappointed that he's gone from the competition. Near the end of the episode, Courtney is put on a team with Gwen, Heather, Cody and Izzy which they name Team Amazon. thumbIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Courtney is upset about Duncan quitting, Heather tells her that he probably quit because he can't sing, but Courtney corrects her, saying he can do anything he sets his mind to. Courtney didn't have a solo in Lovin' Time, but she sang back-up with Heather and Gwen. Courtney insults Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, telling them to "Eat sand"; Alejandro flirts with her, but Courtney turns him down because she's with Duncan. Alejandro asks her if Duncan even appreciates her, which made Courtney think about that. Courtney had a small solo in Rowin' Time, along with the rest of her team (except Heather). Courtney and the rest of her team crossed the finish line first, avoiding elimination. Trivia *These are Come Fly With Us, Before We Die, What's Not To Love, Boyfriend Kisser, ''and I'm Winning This.'' * Gallery Courtney-1-.png CourtneyHeather001-1-.png|Courtney and Heather glaring at each other in the theme song. Tdwt1-1-.png|Courtney and Duncan walking out of the bus. CWS-1-.png|Courtney asking what they will sing. 636px-CFWU-24-1-.png|Courtney begs Duncan to sing. CourtneyStickUpDuncan-1-.png|Courtney tells Heather that Duncan can do anything he sets his mind to. Courtney annoyed at Heather-1-.jpg|Courtney gets annoyed with Heather after she tries to boss Team Amazon around. 638px-CourtneyinBeforeWeDie-1-.jpg|Courtney in Before We Die. TDWT4 08-1-.jpg|Courtney states that Heather is "going to get it" in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better. TDWT4 07-1-.jpg|Courtney is fed up with Heather's whipping. 639px-Courtney - WNTL-1-.jpg|Courtney in What's Not To Love. TDWT5 19-1-.jpg|Courtney laughs hysterically at the revelation that Chris was once in a boy band in Broadway, Baby!. 20100809165028!EK - Courtney, Heather, and Gwen-1-.jpg|Courtney teases Heather while singing Eine Kleine. 640px-AlpsCourtney-1-.png|Courtney shoveling meat while telling Heather to stop whining about it. CourtneySmile-1-.jpg|Courtney pokes fun at Heather about her missing tooth. Cosierraxc.png|Courney is alarmed by Sierra's sobbing in France. Jvfdrcrdc.png|Courtney leads her team during the rowing challenge. Cdgls.png|Courtney and Gwen think that they find Duncan. Cce.png|I want that tape back! Give me the tape! How do you open this thing!?" Courtney. Cch.png|Courtney and a terrified Heather prepare to bobsled for the final challenge. Csy.png|Courtney sing in Changing Guard Mix. Courtney-64.jpg|ourtney suspects that Gwen still has a crush on Duncan in the confessional. Roars.JPG|Courtney roars after defeating Tyler. CourtneyFightForTheGold.png|"He's got such a great voice." - Greek Mix Courtney Lashes Out.jpg|Courtney is furious at Gwen after finding out about the kiss between her and Duncan. TDWT14 08.jpg|Courtney fights with Sierra after Sierra attacks her for insulting Cody. EvenHeatherFeelsSorry.png|Courtney breaks down and cries after finding out about the kiss between Duncan and Gwen. Courtney Revange.png|"Pumbel Duncan. Pumbel Gwen. Wash socks." - Courtney. EX-Files1.PNG|Courtney sings Boyfriend Kisser. CourtneyMad (2).png|Courtney roughly breaks up with Duncan due to a recent event. Aliens plane3.jpg|Courtney is nearly attacked by a giant robot. Aliens plane4.jpg|Courtney thinks about helping Heather getting out of a strange portal. Nonameasdfh.jpg|Courtney purposely slows down the emu to get Alejandro's attention. CourtneyBlush.jpg|Alejandro flirts with Courtney. Courtney Courtney